PROJECT SUMMARY The Image Analysis and Graphics Core provides a unique, centralized resource for quantitative image analysis and creation of visual content across presentation platforms, available to all our vision research faculty and staff. By providing access to state-of-the-art computing workstations, cutting edge image analysis software, graphic design expertise and professional media content creation, this shared resource enhances the image analysis capabilities of our investigators, promotes collaboration between research groups and assures the highest standards of image analysis and visualization for the data produced by vision scientists.